


I Dare You

by PlayingChello



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Fucking, I literally don't know how to tag this, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Teasing, goddamn, public use of vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled: The Fuckgang Goes on a Double Date</p>
<p>"Lady had never been very good at backing down from a challenge.<br/>Even when she was little, an 'I bet you can’t' or an 'I dare you' meant Lady would do it. Just to prove them wrong. Just to show she was as good as the boys, just as strong. It’s gotten her in trouble before."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this work specifically to [Harley](http://www.twitter.com/SSmokinSick) and [Isabel](http://www.twitter.com/illumi_chan) of my lovely squad who were talking about this scenario ages back and I couldn't get it out of my head. And who doesn't want the lesbians to fuck just about as constantly as the gay as fuck half-demons?
> 
> Anyyway, hope you enjoy. This is unbeta'd so hopefully I edited well enough. But I'm exhausted as fuck so I don't know.
> 
> Side note, I wrote a large portion of this in church. I'm such a terrible heathen.

Lady had never been very good at backing down from a challenge.

Even when she was little, an “I bet you can’t” or an “I dare you” meant Lady would do it. Just to prove them wrong. Just to show she was as good as the boys, just as strong. It’s gotten her in trouble before.

Trish knows this.

Which is why when she proposed her challenge, she knew Lady wouldn’t back down. She wanted to, _god_ she wanted to. But she couldn’t. It was a challenge and accompanied with Trish’s little smirk and an “I bet you can’t make it through,” Lady was stuck.

Which is why she is standing in Devil May Cry, slightly uncomfortable, in a slinky black cocktail dress Trish had picked out for her. They’re waiting for the boys to go out to some fancy restaurant (only agreed to by Dante when Trish promised it would be her treat). Trish is standing next to her, one arm possessively slung around her waist, wearing a _gorgeous_ red gown with a low scooping back and halter straps. Under normal circumstances, Lady wouldn’t be able to keep her eyes off the beautiful blonde.

But the little egg vibrator nestled inside of her has her otherwise occupied.

It’s not on. Yet. But Lady is _sure_ that won’t last long. The anticipation is half the fun, half the torture. But she knows better than to get complacent. She is far too familiar with how cruel Trish can be. It’s only a matter of time.

Trish leans over so her nose is nestled in Lady’s hair, just behind her ear. “You look ravishing, dollface. But I bet you’ll look even better later.” Lady can hear the smirk, can feel it against her sensitive skin. But she is determined to not get riled so early. So easily. At all, if she can help it. But she knows how feeble that hope is. Trish knows her far too well.

“Hey now, d’you two need a room? Cuz we’ve got reservations and if Trish is paying, I don’t want to miss it.”

Trish doesn’t even bother moving when Dante speaks, just turns her head slightly so her breath ghosts over Lady’s neck and makes her shudder. Dante has an arm casually over Nero’s shoulders and both are wearing some attempt at nice clothes: a button up shirt, and dark jeans for Dante and a nice shirt, tie, and slacks for Nero. Nero’s right sleeve is rolled up passed his elbow, revealing his Devil Bringer. Dante probably talked him out of wearing his sling.

“Does this mean you boys have finished preening and we can leave?” Trish asks playfully.

Dante sneers, “You know full well we would’ve been ready ages ago if _you_ two hadn’t taken over the bathroom for _two hours_.”

Lady closes her eyes and tries very hard not to remember what those two hours had entailed. She fails. Trish finally straightens again, bringing Lady back to the present, smile on her lips. Her fingers tighten on Lady’s hip as she speaks, “Then let’s go.”

Dante drives. And it’s only mostly because his car is the only one that can fit all four of them together. His right hand stays firmly on Nero’s thigh unless he has to shift. Trish pulls Lady into her despite her (albeit weak) protests. Each movement feels strands and sends little shocking ripples through her body. And the vibrator isn’t even on yes.

At one point, when the boys are busy arguing about… something, Trish puts her lips to Lady’s ear and whispers lowly, “Just remember, doll, no coming.”

Lady makes a high pitched sound and Dante’s eyes flash back to look at them through the rearview mirror. He cocks an eyebrow in question, but quickly reverts his attention to the road and to Nero’s response to something he had said. Lady tries to squirm a bit inconspicuously, but by the way Trish smirks around a soft chuckle, she is unsuccessful.

“You’re horrible,” she hisses quietly through clenched teeth.

“Demonic, I’d say.” Trish chuckles again and kisses at Lady’s neck. The dark haired woman is unamused, though she can’t keep herself from leaning into Trish’s touch.

When the car stops, Dante turns around to stare at the women curled up together in his back seat, “We could have just stayed home if this is what you were going to do.”

Lady sneers in his direction, but Trish steps in before she can make any comments, “Oh, this wouldn’t be nearly as much fun at home.” Her voice is teasing, and Dante shoots her a confused look. But Lady knows what she means.

And it’s made abundantly more clear when she steps out of the car.

She nearly falls over as the sudden vibrations assault her. Nero, who had been holding the door open for her, looks alarmed, but his reflexes are what keep her from ending up kneeling on the pavement. When she stands straight, a little shudder runs up her spine and she directs a venomous glare toward Trish.

Who’s smiling and looking very pleased with herself. She steps over close to Lady to slide an arm around her waist. “Careful now, girlie, wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.” She punctuates this with a little increase in the intensity of the vibrations.

Lady’s already breathing a bit harder and she’s pretty sure if they don’t go in and sit down soon, she’s going to fall down. And, for once, she’s thankful for Dante, who complains about standing around instead of going in.

Trish keeps the toy on low as they are guided by a sweet young girl to their table. Poor thing has trouble enough hiding her shock at Nero’s Devil Bringer, much less at the way they split into couples to sit at the booth. Nero has to slap Dante’s arm when he goes to say something about it. They’re given menus and someone comes over and fills their water glasses.

While they peruse the menu in relative silence, Lady finds that, as long as she doesn’t move, she’s almost used to the gentle pulse of the vibrator. So when Trish asks what she’s thinking about getting, she’s not even worried about answering. Confident her voice won’t show any strain.

She is very _very_ wrong.

All she manages to do is look up and open her mouth for a response before Trish _cranks_ the vibrator up. Her voice catches in her throat and it takes everything she has to not outright moan. Still, her breath comes out in a shaky exhale as she tries to keep from coming right then.

“Lady?” Sweet Nero. He looks like he’s worried Lady is having some kind of episode. That’s not too far from the truth, really.

She takes another deep breath, vibrator still humming _hard_ right against her g-spot. “Mmm?” It comes out sounding more like a moan than a questioning prompt but she really can’t find it in herself to care too much. She knows Dante is staring at her and Trish hard, full of suspicion. Vaguely she wonders if he’s figured it out yet, but she doesn’t care. She’s still trying to focus on Nero, who still looks terribly concerned.

“Are… you alright?” The question comes slow, nervous, like he’s addressing a frightened animal.

Lady can’t resist shooting another deadly glare toward Trish before setting her jaw and gritting a, “Fine,” through her teeth.

Suddenly the pulses stop and Lady slumps back into her chair a bit. Her chest heaves while she takes advantage of the reprieve. She’s so focused on just breathing that she doesn’t even notice the hand creeping up her thigh. Doesn’t notice until deft fingers ghost over the lace of her panties, barely teasing her.

She’s soaked, she knows she is. And still she bucks up for _more_ because even though they’re in the middle of a restaurant, even though Dante and Nero are staring right at her from across the table, even though the waiter is coming to take their order, Lady still craves Trish’s touch. When the touch vanishes and Trish’s hand goes back to resting just above her knee, she lets out a soft whimper.

“Have you decided what you’d like to order this evening?”

All four demon hunters turn their heads to the waiter. Nero glances at each of them politely to confirm everyone is ready. Dante, less polite, simply begins ordering before Nero has finished confirmations. The waiter makes his rounds to each of them until he lands on Lady.

Halfway through her order, the vibrator jumps back to life. It’s not as high as it had been before, but it’s higher than the low setting and impossible to completely ignore. She manages to finish her order, amid stammering and hardly suppressed moaning. The waiter looks at her oddly, but leaves to put in their orders. Once he’s gone, the vibrator goes back to low.

While they wait for their food, Trish randomly plays with the setting of the toy. Sometimes she leaves it low, gives Lady a break. It’s hardly a break though, when she’s breathing hard, trying to recover, full flush over her entire body. Hardly a break when Trish will just turn it up again moments later. Dante definitely knows by now. Nero doesn’t seem to, probably thinks Lady is sick. It’s especially bad if Trish decides to change the setting while Lady tries to take a sip of her wine. She’s choked on the liquid twice now.

When the food does come, Trish leaves it on a medium setting. Lady would be able to get used to it, tolerate the intoxicating feeling, but every shift brings a new wave of pleasure and she’s so _so_ close now. It’s becoming a real difficulty to avoid falling over the edge, but there are two reasons that she doesn’t want that. One, Trish told her not to, and she would hate to disappoint, not to mention fail the challenge. And two, she’s pretty sure the overstimulation would actually kill her.

She’s just about finished eating when she can’t take it anymore. She can’t handle the little waves, the desperate deep breaths every time she shifts even slightly. Can’t handle the way Trish’s hand moves a bit over her thigh and teases her further. She can’t stand it. She needs to come and she needs to come _now_. But she’d rather not do so at the table.

“I need… I’ll be right back.”

Dante raises an eyebrow at her and Nero opens his mouth to say something but Trish cuts her off, “I’ll come with you.”

Lady is pretty sure Dante says something under his breath about women traveling in packs to the bathroom, but then his eyes shine with something and he smirks. Before anyone can say anything more, though, Trish has swept Lady away from the table and toward the bathrooms.

They push through the door together and Lady doesn’t even bother checking to make sure they’re alone before she’s begging, “Trish, _please_. I c-can’t take it anymore.”

Something in Trish’s gaze is suddenly absolutely predatory. Her smile would be terrifying if it wasn’t so _goddamn arousing_. She grabs Lady’s hips and suddenly Lady finds herself seated on the sink counter with Trish standing between her legs and kissing her _fiercely_. She can’t help but whine into the kiss, hands coming up to grasp desperately at her girlfriend, pulling her impossibly close.

But it isn’t enough.

She’s desperate, and the stupid vibrator is still thrumming inside of her and driving her absolutely mad. Her fingers tangle in Trish’s hair so she can tug insistently. When Trish finally parts from the kiss, she’s finally showing that she’s affected, cheeks tinged with pink and chest heaving some. “What is it, girlie. Use your words, tell me what you want?”

“D-don’t want… _need_ to come, baby. _Please_.”

Trish’s hands are already working the hem of Lady’s dress up to her hips, bunching the fabric up around her waist. She can feel the cool marble of the counter against her skin and then Trish’s thumb teases under the waistband of her panties and she can’t think about anything else, just how much she wants those fingers to dip lower.

“I don’t know, dollface. _Technically_ , dinner isn’t over yet.”

“If you don’t do something soon, I w- ah!” Her threat is cut off by a sudden jump in power of the vibrator. It massages her inner walls with a vengeance and makes her cry out. But it’s the way the lace feels as it slides down her thighs that really gets her. Because that means that Trish is really committed to this. No more teasing, no more games.

But she doesn’t expect to be yanked forward the moment the fabric falls to the floor so that she’s sitting on the very edge of the counter. She doesn’t expect Trish to get down on her knees in that gown on the tile floor that looks far too pretentious to belong in a bathroom.

She stops thinking about what she doesn’t expect when Trish kisses her way up the inside of her thighs. Her mind goes completely blank when Trish’s tongue flicks out for just a moment to taste her. And then all she can do is feel.

Feel the way Trish works her over so perfectly. Feel the wetness of her tongue lave in circles and then flick lightly. Feel herself be built up and then denied at the last moment over and over and over again. Feel her throat go raw from her utter lack of control over the sounds falling from it.

She probably begs, knows she cries, can’t even focus enough to make sure she’s expressing her _need_. She needs so badly to come, and Trish is just holding her right there, but won’t let her fall.

And then she pulls away.

Comes up to her feet again to pull Lady into a kiss. She can taste herself on Trish’s tongue and it’s heady. It makes her head spin and her eyes roll back into her skull. She’s so gone she hardly realises when Trish pulls back again to lean into her neck, suck a hickey there. She leaves a trail of red that would purple quickly, all the way up to her ear.

“Come.”

Lady moans desperately at the sound, lost in pleasure but still unable to reach the peak. Her eyes squeeze shut and she squirms, but somehow Trish has her held fast. She feels a harsh nip at her earlobe, “ _Now_ , girlie. Come for me.”

Somehow, that’s enough. With the vibrator still going full blast and Trish’s voice in her ear, she screams. Her hips buck against nothing as she’s wracked with waves of pleasure. It takes ages for her to come down, Trish still holding her, still planting kisses along her neck. The vibrator is off and sitting on the counter next to them now and Lady can still feel little aftershocks from her godlike orgasm.

She makes a pathetic little sound, tired and sated. Trish smiles against her neck before pulling back to look at her. A hand comes up to caress her cheek, “Told you you’d look better later.”

Lady’s face screws up as she scoffs at the compliment. “I look a goddamn mess. How are we supposed to go back out there now?”

“Mmm, you’re my mess, though. Perfect.” She leans in for a short kiss. “How about I clean up a bit. Think you can take it?”

She nods and Trish sinks back down to her knees, but looks up at Lady the whole time. She’s gentle, careful and slow. Lady feels every touch one hundred fold, so sensitive. It takes a while, but Trish makes sure to slide up Lady’s panties when she finishes and place a soft kiss to her thigh before standing up again. Her fingers brush through Lady’s hair until she’s satisfied with how it looks, then she helps her down off the counter.

“You going to be able to walk there, dollface?”

“I’m fine, Trish,” Lady shoots back a little shortly. But still, she takes Trish’s offered hand and squeezes. They share one more kiss before leaving to return to the table.

\--

Nero glances back toward the bathrooms for the upteenth time, “They’re taking a really long time. Do you think we should check on them?”

“I’m sure Trish has it plenty handled. She’s taking _real_ good care of our resident human.”

The younger man glares at his mate, but before he can respond, the ladies in question come into view. Lady looks flushed and has an extra few marks up her neck than she had before and Trish just looks pleased, but neither of them seem worse for wear.

Dante raises a suggestive eyebrow, “Took longer than I thought, figured it would have been an in and out kinda deal.”

Lady glares daggers as she takes her seat, “Don’t make me shoot you in front of all of these nice civilised people.”

Dante laughs heartily and they collect the bill.

Later, on their way home while Trish and Lady doze in the back, Nero glances over at Dante. “What was up with Lady all night? She seemed off.”

Dante smirks and glances in the rearview mirror, “Tell you what, kid. Remind me some time, I’ll show you.”

Nero wants to retort, but when he hears a soft noise from the back seat and Dante’s hand finds his, he decides that he can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://playingchello.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/playingchello).


End file.
